


Don't Jump.

by IceBreeze



Series: Step aside exy, Skyrim is in town [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Admittedly unrelated to most of the au but whatever it's still in it, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Allison felt rather like she was in a dream right now- and yes, she’s said that a lot, but right now it was less of the oh-why and more the oh-holy-shit-how kind.(Part 3.5, sort-of a missing scene sort-of completely unrelated to anything).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m Stressed™ and I’m trying to relax so here, have this random oneshot/missing scene for the Skyrim that is pretty much just me projecting onto Allison (literally every time I went to Dragonsreach my dragonborn had to go for a swim. Every single time). Hope you enjoy.

Allison felt rather like she was in a dream right now- and yes, she’s said that a lot, but right now it was less of the oh-why and more the oh-holy-shit-how kind. Sure, she _had_ said that nothing Skyrim threw at her could surprise her anymore- on multiple occasions and with varying degrees of swearing, even- but apparently this country was determined to prove her wrong. Which she was-  very wrong. Very, very wrong because, apparently, Dragonsreach had a fucking waterfall attached to it. Yes, you heard right- _a fucking waterfall_.

_(Honestly, and she thought the Dragons were weird)._

She was in awe at the amount of water they had because honestly, what the fuck? Where did it come from? There was literally enough to fill to lakes, and yet it seemed to come from their castle? Did it have a use or was it just some extreme aesthetic? Sure, Hammerfell had water in lakes and rivers and stuff like that, but you often had to hunt for them and when you did find them, they were actually used because it’s kinda sort of a fucking desert. And deserts were dry and sandy and not very big on the wet side of things. And then Skyrim went and did shit like this. In Hammerfell people would have literally killed one another for this much water to just sit around and look pretty, and yet Whiterun had it in a fucking pool. Two pools, even, because, apparently, one wasn’t enough. God, talk about living in luxury.

_(Which is ironic considering that, you know, she grew up in a fucking castle)._

Allison turned to Renee, her mouth open in question, only to pause as she realised that 1) they had stopped moving, and 2) Renee was looking really concerned. The other woman was glancing between Allison and Dragonsreach, searching for what had made Allison stop walking. Her gaze continuously passed over the oversized buckets like nothing was amiss. Which, to be fair, was probably true for her- this was likely regular scenery for her. And Allison just couldn’t understand _why._

_(Was this a Skyrim thing? Was she never going to be able to apply logic to anything ever again?)_

Renee asked, “Is everything alright?” and the concern in her voice was just enough to shake Allison from her stupor, her mouth shutting with a click. The embarrassment settling in belatedly and she breathed carefully, willing herself to focus. She nodded at Renee, trying for casual as though she hadn’t just been entranced by water of all things. Thankfully, Renee didn’t try to question her- merely shot Allison a searching glance as though she might be able to figure something out from her face alone, and then they set on their way once more.

_(The sudden departure didn’t stop Allison from casting longing glances at the pools once every so often, when she felt she could get away with it. Not that she would never admit aloud that, if Renee hadn’t been there, she would have probably jumped in. God, she really wanted to, though._

_Maybe no-one would notice if she did?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/tagged/skyrim-au)


End file.
